With the development of mobile communications technologies, the service rate of a mobile terminal is increased rapidly, from 384 kbps of the R99 service to 84 Mbps of the HSPA (High-Speed Packet Access, high-speed packet access)+. However, with the increase in the service rate, the baseband power consumption of the mobile terminal is increased sharply, working time shortens, and the case temperature rises to 30° C.-45° C., thereby increasing occurrence of risks in heat dissipation of the mobile terminal, and further influencing the stability of the mobile terminal.
Presently, about 30% of the baseband power consumption of the mobile terminal is from modules relevant to channel processing, for example, an equalization and demodulation module, a cell measurement module, and an adjacent cell interference cancellation module. However, each module of the mobile terminal is configured by a parameter configuration system of the mobile terminal according to a parameter configuration value group corresponding to a channel change rate range in a high-speed scenario in the design of the mobile terminal.
However, when each module in a mobile terminal, especially in a data card, is configured by adopting the parameter configuration value group corresponding to the channel change rate range in the high-speed scenario, the baseband power consumption is increased, the working time of the mobile terminal is reduced, and occurrence of risks in heat dissipation is increased.